


相手の好きな部分

by sks_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sks_jam/pseuds/sks_jam
Summary: ※鶴平※R18※通篇黃色廢料※OOC請多包涵
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	相手の好きな部分

**Author's Note:**

> ※鶴平  
> ※R18  
> ※通篇黃色廢料  
> ※OOC請多包涵

✴

錄製1對1talk的當下，大平沒有馬上理解過來鶴房在說什麼，得知鶴房說自己是變態的時候，已經是影片公開後在JAM間成為一個話題的事了。

「祥生為什麼是HENTAI？可以詳細的再描述一下嗎？！」鶴房邊笑嘻嘻打開推特，邊唸出JAM們的問題時，大平只想給眼前的白目一拳。

然而鶴房並沒有讀懂大平眼中的殺意，繼續落井下石：「這大概跟你和我、還有碧海吵架的原因，一起並列祥生JAM最想知道的世紀之謎前三名了吧！」

「白、白癡啊！你那樣講大家當然會好奇啊！」大平反覆看了幾次影片的問題片段，最後死心關掉視窗，開始翻起Netflix找動畫來看，邊找邊委屈地發了一下牢騷，「我才不是變態……，你那樣說，要是大家以為我……」

「你偷拍的技術真的是變態等級！」鶴房打斷了大平微弱的抗議，「都不知道我們有多少把柄在你手裏，怪獸呀。」

「喂！我明明都把你們拍的很帥，那才不是把柄……！」大平停下手邊的動作，抗議似的轉過頭。

『喀嚓。』

「布丁角要伸出來攻擊對手的前三秒。」

大平一回頭剛好對上鶴房的手機鏡頭，後者像是算好時間一般，按下快門的同時還幫他的作品下了一個標題。

「你這傢伙！」大平拿著抱枕假裝要攻擊鶴房，順勢往鶴房身上靠過去。

✴

像是小孩一樣，兩個人笑鬧地在沙發上戰了起來，不知道是誰先開始的，打鬧的手開始在彼此身上遊走，鶴房笑著吻上已經整個人跨坐在自己身上的大平，後者邊回吻，邊解開鶴房繫著的褲帶。

「這麼急？難道不是變態的舉動嗎？」

「還不是你一直頂著我，接個吻就硬成這樣，你才是變態。」

「小變態你就沒硬嗎？」

小學生般的爭論持續著，但圍繞在兩人之間的氛圍逐漸往未成年不宜的方向邁進。

大平才剛拉開鶴房褲帶的結，就被鶴房揶揄了一番，索性放下手邊的動作，倒是鶴房從他寬大的T恤下擺探入，沿著腰線撫上他的肌膚，直到胸口後轉而揉捏他的乳尖，大平低吟了一聲，急忙用手掩住嘴巴。

「不但是變態，身體還這麼色，才剛碰到就有反應了？這邊，站起來了喔。」鶴房用他低沉的嗓音在大平耳邊說道，大平的反應可愛的讓他心情很好，他掀起大平的T恤，改用舌尖去逗弄他。

「那、那也是因為、汐恩……很變態，才、啊、才會把我變成這樣的。」大平身體隨著鶴房的動作微微晃著，上半身不自覺地迎合鶴房。

隨著鶴房越來越放肆的在大平身上遊走，大平終於連原本矜持的模樣都保持不了，下半身蹭著鶴房一樣硬挺的分身，「汐、汐恩……もう……不行、啊、嗯♡……哈啊、」

✴

隔天早上沒有工作，兩個人便沒有什麼顧忌，在沙發上就先做了一輪。鶴房喜歡看大平跨坐在自己身上，一點一點把自己吃進去的樣子。

通常這個姿勢的時候，大平總會因為覺得自己很重，明明沒有餘裕還要硬撐，不讓全身的重量都加諸於鶴房身上，越是如此，大平皺著眉頭喘著息的樣子，就越像在挑戰鶴房的自制力。每一次結局都是鶴房按耐不住，雙手固定著大平的腰主動向上深入，頂的大平再也無法考慮其他事，整個人環抱住鶴房，任由慣性帶著鶴房的分身一寸寸突入體內最深處，最後紅著眼眶邊掉淚邊到達高潮。

被鶴房抱到床上的時候大平還有點恍惚，鶴房揉了揉他的頭髮，他便無意識地貼上去索吻，本來就很黏人的大平，做愛時也總是喜歡整個人攀在鶴房身上。

「汐恩……」

鶴房喜歡聽大平夾雜著一些鼻音地喚著自己的名字，比平常甜膩的聲線是只有自己才知道的秘密。鶴房拿了抱枕塞在大平身下，分開他的的雙腿將自己挺進，剛被開拓過的後穴溫暖的接納著鶴房再次進入，沒什麼阻礙地就容納下全部。

「哈啊、嗯……啊♡、汐恩♡……嗚……」在鶴房的攻勢下，大平沒忍住又喊出聲音，連忙抬起一隻手，用手背捂著嘴，慌張的小動作讓鶴房笑開了眼。

「舒服嗎？」知道大平不想發出聲音，鶴房還是故意拉開他遮住嘴巴的手，壞心眼的發問要大平回答他。

「嗯、嗯……啊、……嗚、嗯……」大平咬住下唇，只是點頭，拼命忍耐著。

「喜歡嗎？」沒打算放過大平，鶴房整個人彎下身舔了下大平的耳朵，在他耳邊低聲道：「喜歡哪裡？說說看？」

「喜、啊嗯♡……那邊、不要一直、嗚……嗯、喜歡、喜歡……嗯啊……」

隨著鶴房規律的動作而層層堆疊的快感，在鶴房詢問的同時，他也感受到大平的內壁開始收緊，一旦開始做愛反應就很誠實的大平實在是可愛的不得了，而且問什麼都會老實回答。

「祥生。」

正當大平被進攻地忍不住蜷起腳趾時，鶴房突然緩下來。

「嗯、嗚嗯……怎麼了……？」

「那時候抽的題目，喜歡我的哪些地方？嗯？說說看？」鶴房邊說邊壞心的又動了一下，惹得大平難耐的晃了一下腰肢。

「什麼……什麼啦……」看鶴房一副存心耍賴的樣子，大平皺了眉頭忍住慾望開始思考，「え、えと、很帥……很、很溫柔……！啊、啊♡不是正在說了……」

「怎麼每次都這個開頭呀！還有你也猶豫太久了吧！」鶴房賭氣地裝出兇狠的樣子，不滿地瞪著大平，「現在這裡只有我跟你，沒什麼好害羞的吧！」

「就是這樣才害羞啊！！！！もぉ，就知道欺負我，我知道了啦，那個，成熟穩重的地方，每次都會聽我講話……很喜歡……」

「還有呢？來、多說一點！」鶴房一聽大平稱讚起自己，馬上又笑瞇了眼，拱拱大平要他再說一些。

「嗯……很照顧我，我在錄影時不知道說什麼的時候，汐恩都會救我，站位在隔壁的時候，都覺得，很安心。」大平越說越小聲，別過頭去不與鶴房四目相接，「へ～夠了吧，還不行嗎？……不知道了啦……就全部都很喜歡嘛……汐恩的KISS也喜歡，在耳邊低語的聲音低低的很喜歡，還、還有在做的時候很溫柔很喜歡，結束的時候都會幫我清乾淨很喜歡……」

「喂，等、等一下，欸你突然這樣……」

「填滿我的時候很喜歡，要、要射進來的時候都會抱緊我喊我的名字很喜歡，每次明明才剛去了，就又開始動，雖、雖然很壞心眼，可是其實很舒服很喜……等、等一下、啊、嗯……突然開始、很壞、啊、哈啊……汐恩♡」

鶴房在聽大平說話時有一下沒一下地蹭著，實在受不了的大平像是豁出去一樣開始講起渾話，講著令人害羞的話卻帶著一臉無辜，鶴房猝不及防地被眼前的人撩撥起慾望，聽著聽著自己也害羞起來，惡狠狠地道：「你這傢伙真是……」，再度接續了先前停下的動作，甚至故意加大了進入的力道。

「嗯、嗚、你、你自己……要問的嘛、啊、嗯嗚、哈啊……太、太深了、啊、那樣、那樣不行……會去、會、啊♡、要去了……等、一下……啊、汐、汐恩♡……！」

✴

「那你喜歡我什麼地方。」結束後兩個人躺在床上，大平不滿地嘟起嘴巴，剛剛都是自己被欺負，他覺得需要討回公道。「你倒是說說看啊。」

鶴房明顯動搖了一下，但故作鎮定地滑著手機，「欸，你確定要現在問我。」

「怎麼，你才是該不會說不出來吧。」

鶴房翻了一個身再度把大平壓在身下，「你要去的時候會一直叫我的名字，很可愛，我很喜歡。」一個字一個字慢慢在大平耳邊低語，看著大平整個人愣住後，才剛退去潮紅的臉又馬上鮮豔了起來，不給他說話的機會，「剛射完會一直纏著我討吻也很可愛，還有……喂，很痛欸！！！」

「別、別說了！！！」大平沒想到會被反調戲回來，想著要回嘴他哪有那個樣子，但幾十分鐘前喊著汐恩汐恩高潮的好像就是自己，接著兩手環住對方執拗地嘟起嘴索吻的好像也是自己……，「果然汐恩才是變態！！」

「蛤？？？你啊，要不要看看你剛剛到底是怎樣的……」

於是，關於誰才是變態，新的一輪小學生等級的爭論就又開始了。

✴

**Author's Note:**

> 自從1 v 1放出來之後就一直很想寫的腦洞，感謝收看！


End file.
